


Inuvember 2020

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Inuvember (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: A collection of ficlets for Inuvember!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1- Inuyasha

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Inuyasha.

He was Inuyasha...the half-demon that only his mother could love. He was the wretched abomination formed between the forbidden love of a human princess and a powerful dog demon. His very existence was a sin alone, a reminder that human and demon should not join together.

He was Inuyasha...the half-breed that was hunted and hated by both humans and demons alike. As a child, he was forced to steal his food until he was strong enough to hunt for his own meals...but whenever he was caught, he was met with severe beatings from the humans. Bigger and stronger demons often chased him for sport. Even his own brother despised him so much that he always tried to kill him the very moment their eyes met...and somehow, he still managed to escape with his life.

He was Inuyasha...the Terror of the Forest. His very name would send grown men screaming and running away for their lives. People would often drop food and tools in their haste to escape from the shadowy that hovered in the branches, glowering down at them with his glowing golden eyes.

He was Inuyasha...the lonely and insecure boy who just wanted a place to belong. He would often lie awake at night, not because he was afraid...but because he was cold. He had no mother to hold and comfort him whenever he was alone...no other family to turn to because he was despised so badly.

He was Inuyasha...the half-demon who desired power. Therefore, he sought the Sacred Jewel of Fours, but in doing so, he met her: the priestess who guarded and purified the jewel. In his loneliness, he found herself drawn to her...hopelessly in love. He was willing to sacrifice everything for her if it meant living a life with her. Sadly, fate had other plans, it seemed.

He was Inuyasha, the half-demon who was wrongfully blamed for a crime that he did not commit. Believing he had been betrayed in turn, he stole the jewel with the intention of doing what he desired. However, his attempt at the theft only ended up on the receiving end of a sacred arrow that pinned him to a tree, thus putting him in a slumber that lasted for 50 years.

He was Inuyasha, the half-demon who was awakened by this strange girl who was...rather annoying, if you asked him. In his eyes, all he saw was the same woman who sealed him into an eternal slumber for 50 years. Everything about her pissed him off, especially when she used...that word. And that scent of hers drove him crazy...at least, at first.

He was Inuyasha, the boy who found himself slowly opening up to this girl that entered his life. The coldness he was once felt when he was living alone, trying to survive in a world that wanted him dead..it would leave him whenever he was close to her. Be it traveling on the road or sitting together under a starry night, she was always by his side...even if there was a time he didn't want her to be, but only because he feared for her safety.

He was Inuyasha, the boy who fell in love with his wonderfully kind girl who wanted nothing from him but his affection. She did not want him to change for anything. She was one of the few who accepted him for who he was...and he would forever be grateful to her for loving him as he was. She was born to be with him...and he was born for her.

He was Inuyasha...the one who thought that he had lost everything. He would be found standing by the well, waiting and watching for any sign of life...but there was nothing. There would often be times that he would be told he was waiting in vain and that he should just move on...but no. He would not leave this place. He refused to because somewhere deep inside, he knew that she would come back to him. Thus, he resolved that no matter what, he would never forget her. He would wait for her forever if he had to.

And after three years...his prayers were finally answered.

Now, many years later, as he stands on the porch, watching the setting sun, he smiles as he holds his beloved wife by his side...her stomach bulging slightly as she leans into him, rubbing her hand against his chest. Their five children, plus their pet nekomata, join their side as they all watch the sunset, together.

He is Inuyasha...a husband, a father...a protector.


	2. Day 2- Kagome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was Kagome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

She was Kagome, your average, everyday junior high school girl. She lived her life every day, shopping with friends, going out for burgers, and spending time at her family shrine. She did what she was told and always went to bed and woke up on time.

She was Kagome, the girl who got pulled down into the old dry well on her family's property by a demon who kept raving that she had some sort of jewel...and when she came out the other side, she found herself lost in a distant time, 500 years in the past. Confused and alone, she stumbled upon the dog-eared boy that was pinned to the Sacred Tree by an arrow with roots wrapped around his body.

She as Kagome, the girl who was said to be the reincarnation of the priestess who once protected the village from demons and evil spirits. She was tasked with a responsibility that she did not ask for and simply wanted nothing more than to go home. Unfortunately, fate seemed to have other ideas.

She was Kagome, the girl who accidentally shattered the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and sent hundreds of tiny shards scattered throughout Feudal Japan. Realizing the weight of the responsibility she now held, she turned to the aid of the half-demon who hated her, and thus, their journey began.

She was Kagome, the very first friend that he had ever made. She broke down his walls and found the insecure and lonely boy that he hid within. She gave him kindness and understanding...but she also gave him acceptance. She did not turn away from him in fear or disgust, but readily took him by the hand and stayed by his side...even if there were times it felt like she would get hurt in doing so...because she knew that deep in his heart, he wanted to be with her more than anything.

She was Kagome, the girl who battled countless demons along with her friends and grew stronger with each one. She did not rely on the power of the one who was said to be her past life, but rather she relied on her own strength. She became capable of feats that not many priestesses could. Together with her beloved half-demon, the two conquered even the most impossible of odds...even defeating Naraku and completely the Sacred Jewel, which was the true evil behind everything, from existence.

She was Kagome...the girl who was trapped in a time she felt she no longer belonged in. She went on to the high school she wanted and threw herself into her studies...but even then, she found herself standing in front of the tree where she met the boy that she grew to love so much and missing him every day to the point where her heart ached. She would always put up a front and try to make it seem like she would be fine...but she just could not move from those days she missed. She wanted to be with him again...and thus, fate allowed it.

As she lies in her futon, she sighs quietly as she is cradled in the strong but gentle arms of her husband, soothing rumbles emitting from his chest as he held her close, his nose buried in her hair as he inhales her sweet scent, and all the while, a warm, loving smile creases her lips, knowing she is safe. All around her, her children sleep soundly, wanting to slumber in the company of their parents with her younger son clinging to her back, sucking his thumb.

She is Kagome...a priestess, a wife, a mother...and her own woman.


	3. Day 3- Sango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was Sango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

She was Sango, an exterminator, trained in the art of slaying demons. A prodigy amongst her peers, she could slay demons in the blink of an eye with her Hiraikotsu. She was always at the front lines, leading the charge with a steadfast heart and resolve.

She was Sango, the girl who lost everything in just a single night. What started out as a simple exterminating job turned into nothing short of a nightmare for her. Her younger brother...a sweet, innocent boy who hated violence, was possessed by a sinister evil and of no will of his own slaughtered his father and brethren...and then turned against her, himself. In his final moments, brother and sister embraced just before the cold grip of death took him away.

She was Sango, a girl who fought to stay alive to avenge her fallen people. She was tricked into believing that an innocent half-demon was the cause of her family's demise and thus, she forced herself to fight. She attacked him and his friends without giving them a chance to explain themselves, but in doing so, pushed her body to its limits. Eventually, though, she realized who the true murderer was and vowed to get revenge, joining forces with the people she once saw as her enemies.

She was Sango, a girl who was willing to do anything to get her brother...even bargain with the Devil himself and turn against her friends. She was no fool, though. She thought that at the very least, she could try and defeat this monster on her own...but nary. In her attempt to get vengeance, she was left injured and her only companion, her beloved Kirara, was left poisoned in the attempt. She realized her folly in trying to do things on her own and vowed to stay with her friends in order to free her brother from the villain's grasp.

She was Sango, the girl who fell hopelessly in love with an idiot monk. It wasn't like she tried not to...but the more time she got to spend with him, she realized that there was more to him than just being a lecher. She saw that he was fearful of his fate. She could see that he was afraid to die...but even in spite, he used the curse in his right hand to protect the ones dearest to him...especially her. As time went on, she had decided that if this curse would take him away from her...she would rather be swallowed up along with him if it meant staying with the man she came to love, forever.

She was Sango, a mother to his children. Three years have passed and she and her monk now have several children of their own. As they grew, she resolved to teach them the ways of the demon slayer and prayed that they all grew up big and strong...and like any mother, she wished for their happiness and safety. Whenever there was an argument, a quick glare from her was all that was needed in order to end it, and the squabble was soon forgotten. If a demon were to ever attack, she would spring to action in a moment's notice, slaughtering them with the ferocity of a mother bear, only time tens as fierce and wrathful.

As she sits on the hillside, she smiles as she is joined by her husband and their small brood of children. Her brother also joins her side while Kirara sits in her lap, purring softly as she is being stroked.

She is Sango...a demon slayer, a mother...and a warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think along with Miroku, Sango was the hardest one to write about. ^^;


	4. Day 4- Miroku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Miroku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

He was Miroku, a monk who followed the ways of Buddha...at least, that's what he claims. He comes to your castle, claiming that he sensed a great evil looming about. At first, you question these claims, but then you concede to let him pray for the grounds...but then, when you come to check on him, you find him gone...and your treasure room completely ransacked.

He was Miroku, a con-artist in every sense of the word. Unlike most monks, he preferred to weasel his way into the most luxurious of inns, enjoying fine sake and food...and perhaps enjoy the pleasurable company of beautiful maidens. Well, he gets 2 out of 3 of those things, at least.

He was Miroku...a young man who had inherited a curse from his father and grandfather before him. Every now and then, his right hand would twitch and ache, reminding him of little time he might left. It was a horrible reminder that his life was not as long as he would like for it to be and if he did not wish to meet the same fate as his father and grandfather, then he had to hurry and destroy the demon responsible.

He was Miroku, a charming young man who stole the hearts of the beautiful women of Feudal Japan. Everywhere he went, he would always ask one of them to bear his child. Unfortunately, his efforts always came up short and he was chased off either by overprotective fathers or villagers that he had conned in the past. Nonetheless, he continues his mission...but it never once occurred to him that he would find...the one.

He was Miroku, the young man who fell in love with a demon slayer. Not only was she outwardly beautiful beyond compare, but she had strength and heart to match. Plus...having that lovely figure helped a bit. However, his attempts to be "friendly" with her always ended with him getting slapped across the face. Nonetheless, he kept trying. He would one day prove his worth to her, even if it killed him.

He was Miroku...the monk who came to love the demon slayer so much that he could not bear the thought of her dying before he did. Thus, in his efforts to protect the woman he grew to love so dearly, he was willing to drink a deadly poison in order to numb his pain. He knew it was a risk, but for her, there was nothing too extreme that he wouldn't do. He would dive into the very bowels of Hell and back just to save her.

He was Miroku...the man whose curse was finally broken. Thus, when he was finally free from his great burden, he married his beloved and soon grew a family with her: 3 daughters and 2 sons that he loved dearly and taught whatever he knew to them. Of course, there were some things his wife wished that he had not taught them...like how to con a village headman out of his entire treasury.

Nonetheless, he loved his children and all he wished for them was their happiness.

He is Miroku...a monk, a father...and he is free...at least reasonably so.


	5. Day 5- Shippo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Shippo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

He was Shippo, a young fox demon who lost his father to the bloodthirsty Thunder Brothers. An orphan, left to fend for himself with no other known family to turn to. Lost and alone and seeking vengeance, he attempted to gain power in order to achieve just that.

He was Shippo, a demon, but still a child. Facing impossible odds, all he can do is run away...but even in the face of danger, he could be brave. After meeting the half-demon and his female companion, he learned that humility could open the path to kindness. Though he was frightened of the enemy, he jumped in to save the young girl who had saved his life, time and time again...and even though he was scared to die, he did not regret a thing.

His courage was rewarded in the form of two new companions that he had since traveled with.

He was Shippo, the clever fox who used his wily tricks to confuse the enemy. Whenever the others needed a quick escape, he could come up with one in a flash. Fleeing was a fox's specialty, after all, and Shippo proved to be quite cunning, even for his age and size.

He was Shippo, the boy who resolved to grow stronger in order to be able to hold his own in a battle. He would not let himself hold the ones who he came to call his family back just because he was in the way. Even when the one who he almost dared to call his mother disappeared for 3 years, he continued his training...if only to get his mind off of her. He would not show it, but he missed her just as much as the others did...but he would not let them see it.

He had to be strong...for her...for all of them.

He was Shippo, who, through the years, honed his skills and grew bigger and stronger every day. His powers of illusion and transformation grew exponentially, improving over the years. He would often come and visit Inuyasha and Kagome to show them what he had learned and improved on his. He was even capable of making multiple perfect clones and even able to transform into a more beastly form...at least for a few minutes. Nonetheless, he was proud of his accomplishments.

He was Shippo, a graduate of the fox demon academy...but after that, he didn't really know what else to do. He could always stay in the village, but he found himself bored with village life, even though he had his family there. However, gradually, things began to change. As he continued on improving his skills, one day, he found other young fox demons, all of them having heard many great tales about his incredible feats and how he joined in the final battle against the evil demon, Naraku. At first, it started as just as 3 or 4 young demons...but gradually, the number grew. It was then that he had found his new calling.

He would be the one to teach these young fox demons in the ways of fox magic and trickery, helping them hone their abilities and passing along stories from one generation to the next.

He is Shippo...a fox demon, a former student...and now, a teacher.


	6. Day 6- Sesshomaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

He was Sesshomaru, the firstborn son of the Great Dog General Toga. By birthright, he was set to inherit his father's domain...but that wasn't good enough for him. He wanted more...he sought power and he would gain by any means necessary...even defeating his own father.

He was Sesshomaru...the one who had no one to protect. Why should he? He was a lone wolf, not relying on anyone but his own strength. He could lead an army, but what would be the use? He had the power of at least twice as much...but with the power of the Tetsusaiga, he could be even more so.

He was Sesshomaru...the older brother of the half-demon that his father left behind. How? How could his father, the great and powerful Toga, fall in love with a mortal woman, and conceive this half-breed? And his father expected him to care for this scourge? Not likely...especially because this impure, lowly creature was bequeathed a sword that he was meant to have!

He would punish him for even being born...so whenever they encountered each other, he would always make an attempt on his life...but through the years, even that grew boring, for the half-demon managed to slip away from his grasp, each and every time.

He was Sesshomaru...the son who felt betrayed. He didn't understand it. What did he do to earn his father's distrust of him? Why was he left with this useless sword, the _Tenseiga_? What good was a blade that could not cut, but only heal?

He was Sesshomaru...the demon who was found by a young girl. After he was struck the first time by Inuyasha's Wind Scar, he could only lie motionless in the forest, waiting for his wounds to heal...but his bitterness toward the half-demon continued to fester. During that time...he met her. She approached him, cautious yet curious. She brought him food and medicinal herbs, even though he insisted that he did not want such things from her...but time and time again, she continued to appear before him, silent and unspeaking.

Humans were such complex things. They are supposed to fear demons, and yet she did not fear him.

So on the day his wound finally healed...he found her...dead.

He couldn't quite explain...but something inside him...it clenched and it ached him. His sword almost seemed to sense this, for it pulsed and quivered in its sheath. So he decides to "test" it once more on this girl...whose heart began to beat, once more, and breath returned to her lungs.

He was Sesshomaru, the demon who traveled the land, searching for the one known as Naraku...but during his travels, he met a woman born of the demon's flesh. She offered him a chance to defeat the madman by giving him fragments of the Sacred Jewel. However, he declined. He did not wish to rely on silly gems to increase his power. He would defeat Naraku on his own strength.

Irritated, the woman left...but it would not be the last time he saw her.

He was Sesshomaru, the demon who started to realize that even the power of the Tenseiga could not save everyone. When he found that woman again, he felt this strange heaviness in his heart as he watched her sitting on the grass, the white flowers around her stained red with her blood...and yet, she smiled, taking comfort in his presence alone. Thus, she whispered this one last utterance to him as she faded to nothing.

"I am the wind...the free wind..."

As the days went on, he would later come to realize that this also applied to the one human he actually came to care for. In going to his mother, seeking to improve on the Meido's enlargement...he realized that in his quest for power, he would lose the one person that was actually precious to him. He realized that nothing was worth losing Rin.

In the emptiness of the netherworld...he quietly wept for the girl.

His mother realized his distress and allowed the child one last chance at life...but after that, there would be no more.

He was Sesshomaru, the demon who began to realize that he did not need the Tetsusaiga to be powerful. If nothing else, he would become a great demon in his own right. He did not need to use his father's power to gain power for himself...and in realizing such, he not only regained his left arm but a sword of his very own: the _Bakusaiga._

He was Sesshomaru...the demon who fell in love with a mortal woman. He visited her at times, leaving presents in the form of fine kimonos and jewelry...but as time went on and he saw her again...he was amazed at how she had grown. He never once thought that he would ever fall in love, let alone with a mortal...and yet, here she was. Beautiful, long, dark brown hair...brown eyes...and the scent of soil, honey, and wildflowers just permeated off of her. Even more so, she still held that kind and gentle personality she had with her.

...But no...he couldn't be near her. How could he? What would he tell her if it was ever said that he had now fallen in love with her? Would she turn away in disgust? Demand that she never see him again?

He honestly wouldn't blame her at all...so on the night he came again, he gave her a choice: would she stay in the village? Or leave and be with him again?

In the end...she chose him.

He was Sesshomaru...the demon who married his beloved and in doing so, sired two children...two half-demons of their own. In doing so, he realized another folly he had made but resolved to make it right. He turned to his younger brother for advice...and received this warning: if he should ever mistreat his new nephew and niece the same way he mistreated him in the past, Inuyasha would rip off both his arms in kind.

"As if I would ever mistreat my children..."

And now, as he sits on the futon with nothing but the glow of the lantern's light...he glances over at his son and daughter, who both quietly doze under their father's gaze, puppy ears twitching slightly. Beside him is Rin, who smiles at them lovingly before she looks up at her beloved, who gives her a warm smile in turn before gently cupping her chin and pulling her in for a kiss.

He is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, a father...and a protector.


	7. Day 7- Kikyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was Kikyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

She was Kikyo, the girl who had a job that she did not even ask for. Ever since she and her sister were young, they lived as orphans, and thus, Kikyo was forced to become older sister and parent to young Kaede. All too quickly, she was forced to grow up before she was even ready.

She was Kikyo, the priestess who walked a path of carnage. However, she chose to shoulder the burden, believing she could handle the task at hand. She chose to guard the Shikon Jewel, purifying it with her very touch...but the task was great, and she found herself plagued by the very burdens she chose to carry. She found herself overwhelmed and realizing that she had gotten more than she could handle...but she would not let herself admit it.

She was Kikyo, the woman who met the half-demon who wanted to steal the jewel from her...but instead, she chose to spare him. She saw that he was not like other demons and had some form of humanity inside of him. She thought that maybe she could talk to him, get him to understand her plight...and yet, she did not fully understand his own.

She was Kikyo, the woman who had made a grave error in judgment, starting with harboring the fugitive, Onigumo. Some may say that she only helped out of good intentions...but she was blinded by her own pride and decisions. In helping this brigand, she did not see the plight of others...especially that of her sister, who warned of the things that the crippled bandit had said. Unfortunately, she paid no heed to those warnings.

In doing so...she had just taken one step closer to death.

She was Kikyo, the woman who wanted to be relieved of her burdens so badly, she chose to use the jewel for her own means. She had heard about how the jewel corrupts one's wish...but surely, this wish she had was pure of heart. She would use it to make the half-demon become a human, and thus jewel should disappear. In her mind, the plan would go smoothly...but she was naïve just as she was proud.

Even if the jewel did not disappear...was there a chance she would admit her folly?

She was Kikyo, the priestess who was viciously attacked by the half-demon who loved her. Betrayed and embittered, she vowed revenge. As blood dripped from her shoulder, she headed to the village where she knew that the deceitful beast would attack, taking the jewel from the place where it was enshrined. Once she had him in her sights...the arrow flew, piercing his chest. He fell into a deep slumber...and she died, taking the jewel with her.

She was Kikyo, the priestess who was forced back to life by the dark magics of the ogress, Urasue. However, anger and hatred embodied her, and she would not see reason, even when the half-demon insisted that he did not betray her. As she was about to land the killing blow, her soul was summoned back to her by a mysterious girl...a girl that looked suspiciously like her. Stumbling away, she refused to be saved and let herself fall from the foggy cliffs.

She was Kikyo, a woman who attempted to stay free and hide amongst the living...but it was not to be. With a body of clay and graveyard, she could not sustain herself without the wayward souls of dead maidens. She was beyond saving, striking down anyone who dared to oppose her. She would not rest until Inuyasha was in hell with her...but once again, that girl got in the way.

Even after she had heard the truth...she still chose to follow this dark path she walked.

She was Kikyo, the undead who, in a way, bargained with the Devil in order to achieve her goal. She didn't care about who suffered as long as her plan came to fruition. She would be the one to defeat Naraku and no one else. He was a result of her mistakes, she would resolve them on her own without any help from anyone.

Even if the girl who she thought was trying to replace her was willing to help her.

She was Kikyo, the priestess who found herself confused. She saw the girl, her reincarnation, interacting with the half-demon...and she could only wonder. Why was it that even though she continued to try and drive her off that she chose to stay? Was she really not like her? Was she actually willing to love a half-demon and not see him as a means to an end?

She was Kikyo, the priestess who tried to correct the mistakes she made, but in her pride, she ended up pushing her luck too far. She believed that as long as Naraku held the heart of Onigumo within him, he would not dare to harm her...but she ended up underestimating her foe and it cost her dearly.

She died, once more...this time, going peacefully in the arms of the half-demon who once loved her. She saw now that she was wrong...that she shouldn't have asked him to change just to please her. She begged him to stay behind...to stay with the one who really loved him while she would watch over them both.

She was Kikyo...and she was at peace, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I didn't make it seem like I was making Kikyo seem like a monster. I just thought I'd point out some fatal flaws she has. 😅


	8. Day 8- Naraku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Kagome are enjoying each other's company...unaware that they are being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Naraku sat within the dark confines of his chamber, sitting on his futon as he stared at Kanna's mirror. The pale-skinned, white-haired girl stood before him, eyes blank and unable to be read, as always. Outside, Kohaku stood guard, eyes also blank and listless as he held his kusarigama in his hands.

In Kanna's mirror...he could see her: Kagome. She walked alongside that detestable Inuyasha, holding his arm as they strolled together under the starry night sky. She looked up at him, her smile warmer and brighter than any star as he looked down at her, giving her a crooked grin before he gently cupped her chin and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to laugh.

Naraku scowled bitterly at the pair. Looking at them smiling together...it made him sick. In his anger, he downed another cup of sake before wiping his mouth. What made them think that they had the right to be happy while he was forced to sit here and stew in his own bitterness?

That Inuyasha...having a young woman clinging to him like that.

As Naraku glared at the mirror, he reached his hand out and touched the glass...or rather, Kagome's face as it reflected off of it.

Such a beautiful, radiant countenance...such silky smooth black hair...and those two brown pools that were her eyes. They were so bright...so dazzling.

Naraku growled again as he pulled his hand away from the mirror and turned away, clenching his hands into tight fists. He seethed as he placed his hand over his chest...feeling this odd pulsing within.

Whenever he saw that girl's face...all it did was remind him of another. No...rather, all he could see was the face of the one he desired: Kikyo.

Why couldn't he have her? What gave Inuyasha the right to have such a beautiful woman at his side? He knew she was a threat to him...and yet, when he looked at her, he found his heart becoming overwhelmed with all these emotions.

A wicked grin creased Naraku's lips and a dark chuckle escaped his throat. He would not be beaten, not this way.

One way or another...Kagome was going to be his, even if he had to rip her away from Inuyasha's cold, dead arms.


End file.
